


Masterpiece

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: Lucifer's Sammy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Lucifer creates a masterpiece





	Masterpiece

Lucifer selected a scalpel from his toolbox and grinned down at Sammy. This would be fun.

He pushed his palm flat against Sammy's chest and held him steady against the table. Sammy was already whimpering in that terrified puppy way that Lucifer loved so much. He loved how much Sammy would do for him. He took the scalpel and stroked it down Sammy's cheek, loving how Sammy's whimpering grew louder as he tried to turn his head away, only to find Lucifer moving the scalpel with him. Lucifer knew Sammy secretly loved it though, the cold metal reminding him of Lucifer and his ice cold grace.

He ran the scalpel down his face and neck, skimming lightly over Sammy's Adam's apple, watching it bob as Sammy swallowed harshly over the thought that he might also lose his voice and not just his words. Lucifer wouldn't do that, of course. He loved Sammy's whimpers far too much to deprive himself of them for all of eternity--he was a sadist, not a masochist, after all.

As he glided the scalpel downwards, he let it nick Sammy's collarbone, and watched his pretty crimson blood bubble up, marking the start of a masterpiece on Sammy's skin. Lucifer loved the sight of Sammy's bright red blood contrasting with his tan skin. It made Lucifer want to sin. More than he already was, of course.

He hummed and tapped the scalpel on Sammy's chest, considering where to paint the next line. His eyes caught sight of the tattoo on Sammy's chest, and knew just where to cut next. He lowered the scalpel to a corner of the pentagram, pressed down and traced the design. It had served its purpose, after all, and kept Sammy free from any abominations possessing him--at least after one had, and the only reason _Meg_  was still alive was because she followed orders well, and knew her place was well below him.

Once he had carved the pentagram into Sammy's skin, he erased the ink staining Sammy's skin. Then he drew another line of blood down the centre of Sammy's chest deeper this time, to see Sammy's blood well up in his wake.

Sammy was mewling steadily now, and Lucifer loved how it just added to the masterpiece he was creating. Sammy was so considerate, doing little things like that for him.

Lucifer put the scalpel to one side, for now, wanting to _feel_  Sammy's reactions under his fingers.

Lucifer trailed his fingers through Sammy's blood, covering his fingertips in it, and watching Sammy wince at the pain. Then he moved his hands to Sammy's hips and traced his hipbones with his fingers, and down his iliac furrow, painting Sammy's skin with the red of blood. He loved how the blood looked smeared across Sammy's skin, and had to try something else. He coated both of his hands with Sammy's blood, this time, and lowered his chest to Sammy's, feeling the beat of his heart throughout his bones. It wasn't necessary, but it was fun. He balanced himself on his chest and moved his hands to clasp around Sammy's upper arm. Then he let his grace out to play. And, _oh_ , were Sammy's screams beautiful.

He couldn't have Sammy jealous of his big brother, having a physical mark showing how much an angel cared for him, and Lucifer loved Sammy so much more than Castiel loved Dean, so it was only fair that Sammy got two marks to show him and everyone else just how much Lucifer cared.


End file.
